The Surrogacy Diaries
by ASimpleMind94
Summary: "Surrogate mothers are in a sense gift givers. They are giving a childless couple the opportunity to experience the joy of being parents, a joy they might not otherwise have known if it weren't for her help." And so the time has come for the Anderson-Hummel's to start a family of their own. Future fic. Will include all of our favorite Gleeks and OC's


_**So, here we go… The Surrogate Diaries, inspired by The New Normal (Another genius creation of Ryan Murphy's) but with a totally different plotline.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from the odd OC here and there. Although I have a knack for predicting the future on Glee, I am totally in sync with Mr Murphy.**_

* * *

_Seriously, if someone would've told me 12 years ago that I'd be renting my womb out like it was a one bedroomed apartment in Brooklyn, I would've laughed in their face and more than likely deposited a drink on their head or my stiletto up their ass. So this is just proof that desperate times, really do call for desperate measures…_

At 27 Phoebe Summerton appeared to be the epitome of a 'New York High Flier'. But an old saying is that looks can be deceiving, and didn't she know it. She may have looked professional wearing an emerald green wrap around dress that hugged her exquisite curves, but the fact is the dress still had the tags in so it could be taken back as soon as this meeting was over. She looked sophisticated with her mahogany tresses pulled back into an elegant knot, but that was thanks to her friend who was a training hair dresser and obscene amounts of hairspray.

And her looks were all down to genetics, not that she'd ever known her parents; but her big, caramel coloured eyes and flawless creamy skin had to have come from somewhere as did her straight nose, high cheekbones and plump lips. Phoebe was a modest woman and she knew that she was pretty, in fact the sleaze balls that haunt New York had gone as far as to use adjectives such as 'exquisite' and 'striking' but Phoebe had never been a girl who wanted to exploit her good looks to get ahead. Now, though she was pinning her hopes of said good lucks.

At 27, she was pretty much at rock bottom; despite a college education at NYU she was unemployed, no matter how beautiful she was she was seemingly not worth any more than a one night stand. She was almost 30 and she didn't have a job and it didn't seem that she'd be finding a husband any time soon, so here she was sat at the Centre for Reproductive Medicine and Infertility; with the intentions of becoming a surrogate mother, since surrogacy was legalised in 2016 after gay marriage had been legalised 5 years earlier.

She was being 'screened' to see if she had potential; Phoebe was not naïve enough to think that it would be a kind of 'walk in, get pregnant, pop the baby out and get paid' thing. In her eyes this could help achieve 2 things: Give a loving family a baby to share that love with and hopefully the fat cheque at the end of it will help turn her life around. She was adopted, so on one hand she did want to do this for entirely selfless reasons; her parents may not be her biological parents, but they've loved her all the same and to think she could be bringing someone that sense of bliss would be fulfilling to say the least.

"Surrogate mothers are in a sense gift givers. They are giving a childless couple the opportunity to experience the joy of being parents, a joy they might not otherwise have known if it weren't for her help. It is not an act that all women can carry out selflessly, though, so it is important to know what is expected of you before you choose to carry a child for someone else."

Dr Adams glanced over at the young woman from over his horn rimmed glasses; Phoebe looked away from his intense gaze. For 15 years Dr Adams has been helping childless couples experience that very 'joy'; finding surrogate mothers, matching them with a couple and going along for the journey. He has impeccable instincts and can tell if a woman would be suitable; Miss Summerton on the other hand, he isn't so sure about. Her nerves are understandable, but there is a look of reluctance in the set of her jaw; after a few moments she looks up her honey irises meeting his own ice blue orbs.

"I know Dr Adams, and I'm not going to lie to you and say that my decision is entirely selfless but if you could find someone who was doing this for unselfish reasons then kudos to you. I'm adopted, I know how special it is for couples to have a baby and I could give someone that gift and I'm willing to do that happily but I also need the money. Judge me for it if you'd like but this is a win-win situation in my eyes."

The Doctor leans back in his chair, silently assessing the young woman; he respects her honesty but he can't help but feel weary. Commercial surrogacy has always been a tricky field, differentiating between gold diggers and people who genuinely want to help others; Phoebe meets his gaze unflinchingly and in that moment her eyes are shining with such warmth that he can't doubt her sincerity.

"Miss Summerton, before we proceed I need to make some things clear. I'll allow you to fill in a profile now, you've already gone through the physical examinations to ensure you are fertile and able to carry a child; so once we have your profile I can submit it to our database for couples to browse, there will be no guarantee that you'll be chosen especially since you've never had a pregnancy. A lot of couples prefer women with 'experience', furthermore if you are selected you will meet with the couple and their lawyer and have a contract drawn out. It will basically outline the amount of compensation you are to receive, that the child must be given to the parents as soon as he or she is born, state you do not want a relationship with the child, that you will refrain from sex from ovulation until conception and a plethora of other things such as to avoid harmful substances like drugs, alcohol and nicotine. You'll also agree to meeting with the parents at least once every two weeks and have them present for every scheduled appointment."

Phoebe just nods along, it all sounds pretty logical and even if the chances of her being chosen are slim it is still a chance she is willing to take. This could be a game maker, if miraculously her good looks and whatever she puts in the profile is good enough for her to be chosen then she will be changing four people's lives; so far in her life Phoebe hasn't really amounted to anything. Her grades in High School were okay, she graduated college with okay grades and in all honesty her love life had been consistently sub-par; for all she knows, this could be her one chance to do something big. That something that would be better than 'okay'; to somehow make a difference in a world that seems to have left her behind.

"I understand, I know this will be a long process. So, we'd better get started now; I saw a template of one of these profiles and it seems that it's going to take a long time to fill in. I just want to reassure you that I know how important this is, and I'm not some stupid little girl who underestimates how much this means to those couples and one way or another I will be helping someone."

The grey haired doctor couldn't help but smile at the determined glint in her eyes; he opened a drawer in his desk and handed over a large pile of papers. She glanced at them before looking up and smiling at the doctor, her face lighting up as dimples appeared in her cheeks; and the man couldn't help but feel a surge of confidence that despite her youth and inexperience with pregnancy, Miss Phoebe Summerton would definitely be one of the few select women who would bring joy to one of those families desperate for a child.

"I look forward to seeing you again soon Miss Summerton, please drop the forms in at reception whenever you're finished and if anybody is interested we'll be in touch."

Phoebe shook his hand before standing up and smoothing out her skirt; she couldn't help but feel as though she would be seeing this doctor again. She wasn't psychic, nor did she put any faith in such superstitions, but she had unfailing intuition and she just knew that one day; and she couldn't tell if that day would come soon, she would make two parents the happiest people on the planet and she felt a surge of pride burning inside of her. As if this one the first 'right' thing she had done in a long time.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me; how much it will mean to family or any children that may be born. This is one thing I know I can do without messing up."

* * *

_**Phoebe Summerton**_

I still can't believe I'm doing this; Trixie thinks I'm bonkers and I'm starting to think that she could be right. I thought I knew I wanted this, but I can't help but think what if the couple are crazed child traffickers? I know they undergo background checks, but I've seen enough CSI to know that these things can be fabricated. I mean, I want to help someone; there are so many couples out there who long to have a baby but can't and here I am more than capable. I could give someone the gift of life, yes it is incredibly cliché, but I want to make sure they deserve it.

If I am having a baby for someone, I want proof that they aren't doing it for a stupid reason; I've read so many articles about people who adopt or have a surrogate in some last ditch attempt to repair a failing marriage or just for the sake of having a baby because it is the 'next step' in a relationship. These are not reasons for having a child, a child should be guaranteed a loving home; I know this better than anyone, my parents couldn't have kids and they always called me their 'miracle' and I know that I want to give a couple just like my parents a miracle of their own.

Can surrogates even make such demands? Can they refuse a couple? Do I have the heart to refuse a couple? The rite? If I refuse a couple would that dash my chances of ever being a surrogate? I've researched surrogacy thoroughly, I know the ins and outs, all the minute technicalities but now I'm trying to factor in the emotional impact this could have on all parties involved and everything I've looked at just seems pointless. What happens if you form relationships with the couple? What if the child comes looking for you?

Surrogacy is going to be a learning curve; it isn't going to be straight forward, there is no way of doing it by the book but I can just tell that when it's right I will know. When I have the right 'chemistry' with a couple I know that I can do this, but for that to happen I'm going to have to actually fill in these forms. I glimpsed at them earlier and practically cringed, some of the questions are a little bit personal and too much like an online dating form but I suppose the parents need to know that their surrogate isn't a complete and utter nut job.

I pour myself a large glass of red wine, because there is a chance I won't be able to indulge in such luxuries for a while and head over to collapse onto my settee; I wiggle around and get comfortable before picking up the forms and a pen. I take a sip of my wine and sigh; well then, let's get this show on the road. I chew on my lip as I read through the forms thoroughly, leaning against the battered arm of my shabby settee and switching on a re-run of 'The Bachelor' for some good old background noise.

_**Personal Information:**_

**Applicant I.D**_**: **_ 1055623. _So, I'm guessing they don't need my name. _

**Age: **27.

**State of Birth: **NY

**Country of Birth: **USA

_**Partner Information:**_

_Well, we can definitely skip over this particular section. SINGLE, and this girl is not really looking to mingle over here. Maybe if Mr Right fell out of the sky I'd be looking to change that, but I also know that I live in New York and not Far, Far, Away._

_**Employment History:**_

**Current Occupation: **Unemployed. _God, when people see this they're gonna think I'm a slob or something; but I think it would be either too overwhelming/inappropriate for me to write a list of the reasons I'm unemployed. I mean, this is one thing wrong with my life that isn't actually my fault._

**Years at Current Occupation: **1 year. _364 days of unemployment, actually 397; not as if I've been counting or anything. To be fair, everyone knows that unemployment is big at the moment; plus a year isn't that long right?_

**If less than 2 years, or unemployed, please state previous occupation: **Hospitality/Management. _I mean I did work as a waitress and I was head barmaid so that kind of encompasses hospitality and management. Plus, I was the only female working at O'Neill's Irish Bar; managing 4 chauvinistic men who spouted misogynistic bullshit constantly; I mean, that deserves some credit at least._

**Years at previous occupation: **2. _Yes, I spent 2 years of my life there. 2 years that I'm never going to get back._

**Hours worked a week: **32-36 _Yes, they made me work stupidly long hours. At least it proves I'm not scared of a bit of hard work._

_**General Information**_**: **

**Would you require day care/babysitting to attend any appointments associated with the ovum donation/surrogacy procedure? **No. _Simple enough if you don't have kids; maybe someone will think this means making me their surrogate will be cost efficient. Seriously? Did I just think that?_

**Do you own a car? **Yes. _Technically, my battered old Volkswagen Beetle is a car; a good car? That's another question._

_**Personal Profile:**_

**Religion: **N/A. _Technically I'm agnostic, I think there is something out there. But is it 'God'? I don't know. If there was a God, he might need to fix up his act with all these disasters and injustices going on._

**Practicing? **No

**Blood type: **A Positive. _Thank God Dad sent up my 'bio-parents' files._

**Height: **5'8''.

**Weight: **133lbs. _I plan on being 129lbs at least at the time of conception, does that count?_

**BMI: **22. _Perfectly healthy, checked this morning._

_**Personal Questions:**_

**How is your overall health? **Fine, there have been no drastic problems in regards to my health. I am rarely ill. I had braces fitted aged 14. _Is that enough? How am I meant to elaborate on it though, maybe I should describe how bad my period pains can be. Maybe I can remove the 'braces' thing, it was more of a retainer._

**Have you ever been diagnosed with the following? **_Now there's a list of diseases I can guarantee I've never had. I mean, Hepatitis? No thanks. Respiratory problems? I doubt a chest infection about 6 years ago really counts._

**Have you ever been diagnosed and/or treated for Cancer? **No. _Luckily there's no history of cancer in my biological parents families wherever they are._

**Have you ever been diagnosed and/or treated for Asherman's Syndrome? No. **_Honestly I don't even know what that is, and by the sounds of it I don't want to know_

**Are you currently a smoker? **No. _I tried it once and almost coughed up a lung, seriously it's a disgusting habit; it makes everything smell awful and turns your fingers yellow._

**Does anyone in your household smoke? **No.

**Do you drink alcohol? **Yes. _This question is unfair, everyone has a crafty glass of wine every now and then; maybe I should attach an appendix that shows that I am definitely not crazed alcohol dependant._

**If yes, how much? **3 units /Week

**Do you or have you used any non-prescription drugs? **Yes

**If yes, please describe: **Tylenol and other over the counter medications such as cough syrup and cold medicines.

**Do you or have you used any prescription drugs? **Yes

**If yes, please describe: **Anti-biotic.

**Do you or have you used any illegal drugs? **No. _Seriously, would some with a raging drug addiction ever say so if they wanted to become a surrogate; Oh my, do you reckon people do this for drug money?_

**Have you ever had a drug or alcohol abuse problem? **No.

**Are you currently suffering from and/or been diagnosed or treated for Anorexia/Bulimia? **No. _I'm one of those lucky girls that have never really been bothered about their weight, not that I wouldn't mind dropping a few pounds._

**Have you ever been under the care of a Psychiatrist? **No

**Have you ever been under the care of a Psychologist/Family Therapist? **Yes.

**If yes, please describe: **I was adopted as a child, once I found out myself and my family visited a family therapist to make sure I was fine and that no problems were caused. Also, when I expressed interest in becoming a surrogate I had to visit with a psychologist to validate my suitability.

**Have you ever had any psychiatric hospitalizations? **No.

**Have you ever experienced any depression or suicidal thoughts? **No. _God no, seriously my life might be awful at the moment but I'm not the type to just off myself. I'm far too much of a wimp._

**Have you ever been arrested or convicted of a crime? **No. _Well, I was caught shoplifting when I was like 12 in the mall but thankfully, the police were never involved._

**Have you ever had surgery of any type? **Yes.

**If yes, please describe: **I had my wisdom teeth removed at the age of 23. _I mean really, it sounds simple but it killed like a bitch._

**Have you ever had a blood transfusion? **No

**Have you ever been diagnosed with an STD? **No. _Although I thought I'd caught the clap or something in sophomore year at college; I was told by the doctor that the soreness was just because of rough sex. Potentially the most embarrassing moment of my life._

**Do you have any tattoos? **No. _Although I've always wanted one, they just look painful and you're stuck with it for life; having my ears pierced was enough for me._

_**Fertility Profile:**_

**Age when you first started your menstrual cycle: **15.

**Are your cycles regular? **Yes. _They're like bloody clockwork, which means that while it might get in the way at times; I'm always prepared for when Auntie Flo comes for a quick visit._

**How many days between your monthly cycle? **28. _Literally every 4 weeks, no exceptions._

**Date of last cycle: **June 13th-June 17th _See, best thing about 'Clockwork Red' is that I can be pretty accurate with this kind of thing._

**What is the birth control you are currently using? **Thebirth control pill. _I haven't had sex in far too long, so I don't know why I bother but my rentals have always said 'better safe than sorry'._

**How many children do you have living with you? 0 **

**What are their ages? N/A **

**How many pregnancies have you had? 0 **

**How many resulted in a live birth? N/A **

**Did any pregnancies result in a miscarriage? N/A**

**If yes, how many and please explain the details: N'A**

**Did you experience any complications during your pregnancies or during delivery? N/A**

**Have you ever terminated a pregnancy? N/A **

**Have you had any trouble becoming pregnant? N/A **

**Have your parents or siblings experienced difficulties becoming pregnant? (Conceiving) **No. _My adoptive parents had trouble, but from the very little I have been bothered to learn; my actual birth parents can pop us out like rabbits._

**Was your mother administered diethylstilbestrol (DES) or any other prescription drug while she was pregnant with you? **No._I don't even think she saw a doctor that regularly, just when she had to actually give birth._

_Shit me, the Doc was right. There is a LOT about being pregnant here; maybe people do what tried and tested breeding machines. Oh well, I'm more than halfway through now so I might as well just finish and see what happens. _

_**Character Profile:**_

**How would you describe your personality? **_God, these things are always bloody awful; I mean, what can you say without seeming either an arrogant bitch or as boring as watching paint dry? This is why I despise online dating, people picking you because of a few things you might say. I like to think of myself as…. No, that just sounds stupid. _I am someone who can be described as 'free spirited' and I've always thought of myself as rather quirky. I'm easy to get along with and I'm a fan of likeminded, down to Earth people. People have always praised me for being caring and conscientious of those around me. _Ha, that sounds ok. Bit vague but I've always thought that it's pretty much impossible to translate someone's personality onto paper._

**Describe you special interests, hobbies, talents: **I am a classically trained singer and can also play the violin and flute to a high standard; I have also trained in dance and gymnastics. I can speak French, Spanish and Italian fluently as well as understanding basic Latin. I love to read and every now and again I like to try my hand at writing. _Thank God I had parents who pushed me into so many different extracurricular activities when I was a kid. I'm not stupid; I know that this could be the one thing that makes me sound like a genuine candidate for surrogacy. _

**Do you have any special goals you are working towards? **Yes, I would like to travel the world; live amongst these other cultures and teach English to children. Ideally, I'd either one day work professionally in the music industry or I would become an acclaimed author. _And the money I get from this could actually help achieve these goals._

**Do you participate in any sports or recreational activities? **Yes.

**If yes, please describe: **I still enjoy dancing although I don't pursue it as vigorously as in the past; every so often I will perform at gigs and so on. In the past I have been a tutor in languages and for a brief period I taught basic literacy skills at a community centre.

**How do you view other women/people who have suffered with infertility or experienced difficulty with becoming pregnant or having family of their own? **My heart genuinely goes out to them, you see a lot of teenage pregnancies nowadays and the harsh reality is that some people go as far as to use abortion as a means of birth control whereas some people who desperately want nothing more than to raise a family of their own are unable to do so. It seems unfair to me, and I wish that there was something I could do that could change it.

**How did you become interested in Surrogacy? **I'm in a cross roads in my life, I've seen families who are struggling to conceive and knowing that I can but I'm not in the right situation to do so has made me realise that this is something that I could do to make a difference however small; this is something I'd want to do. My own parents couldn't start a family by conventional means and couldn't afford IVF treatment; this would be my way of giving something to a couple that my own adoptive parents couldn't have.

**What does being a Surrogate Mother mean to you? **It means that I've done everything in my power to address an issue that is close to my heart, I was lucky enough to get that loving home and if I could repay that favour by ensuring a child goes to a good home then I would do everything in my power to do so.

**Why do you want to be a Surrogate Mother? **To guarantee a child a loving home where they would be cared for as well as giving the prospective parents a genuine chance of achieving their dreams.

**What to you hope to accomplish by becoming a Surrogate Mother? **I just want to give a family who long for a child but have so far been unable to conceive that chance to be parents. _I really think I should elaborate but I don't know what to say; I want to pay back fate for making sure I didn't end up stranded with my actual parents, for making sure I had a shot at a good life._

**How supportive is your extended family or friends of your decision to become a Surrogate Mother? **My friends think it is a strange decision but they respect it all the same; and my parents think it is a great thing to do and are incredibly proud of me. _It's true, I may have only spoke to Mom about it but she said that there should be more people like me on the planet; as my mother she's probably required to say that by law but I know she was being genuine; Trixie might think I'm insane but she was the one who decided to try and kidnap Beyoncé a few years back so whatever she says, I'm not gonna listen._

_**Compatibility Questions:**_

**How do you feel about being matched with a single parent (male or female)? **A person's ability to be a good parent isn't derived from being in a relationship, so I don't object.

**How do you feel about being matched with a same sex (gay) couple or individual? **Love is love, gender is inconsequential. I'd be more than happy to act as a surrogate for a gay couple as long as they were committed to becoming parents. _Guys, it's the 21__st__ Century; Homophobia is really a thing of the past. _

**How important is it for you to become matched with a couple or individual who shares your same religion/religious beliefs? **Since I am not particularly religious I have no qualms but if they are religious I would like them to offer myself the same courtesy and not push their beliefs onto me; although if they have particular 'traditions' in regards to pregnancy I could reconsider. _I mean if someone wants me to bathe in particular oils, that's fine with me, but I don't wanna have to go to any religious services or God forbid have to give birth without any pain killers or be allowed to scream. That is just too far._

**How do you feel about working with someone who already has a child verses someone who has no children? **Ideally I'd like to work with first time parents; my main objective as a surrogate is to be able to give people their much longed for child, but I wouldn't turn away someone who already had children.

**When considering a couple, are you open to working with a couple/individual who resides outside of the New York area (someone who might live out of the State/Country)? **I don't object to working with a couple/individual who live outside of state but I wouldn't want to travel cross country too often; I can't afford to do so and I don't want to spend too much time away from home. So preferably I would work with a couple in or around NY. _I can't be dealing with dragging my ass to and from Texas every other week, plus I still want to find a job and I doubt my potential bosses would be happy with me skipping work to disappear around the country at regular intervals._

**How much contact or communication are you looking for from the couple/individual during the pregnancy and what type of contact do you prefer (example, in person, accompanying you to your appointments, telephone, email, combination)? **I have no preference, this should be up to the intended parents. I would be happy with any level of contact they decide and by any medium. _But I don't wanna surrogate for some couple who are gonna ignore me for 9 months and then come and get the baby when I've given birth._

**How much contact are you looking for following the birth of the child and what is the main form of preferred contact (letters, email, telephone, in person)? **Once again it is the decision of the parents, I would like regular updates but that could be via letter or e-mail if they do not want me having direct contact with the child. _I would like to have some little knowledge of how the child is, I don't know how I'd feel if they were like 'you can go now' as soon as I've given birth; but the child wouldn't legally be mine anyway._

**How would you feel about pumping breast milk if requested by the Intended Parent(s) following the birth of the child (ren)? **I'm fine with this. _I mean 'breast is best' after all._

**Regarding the embryo transfer procedure, what is the number of embryos you feel most comfortable with being transferred to your uterus? **However many is medically appropriate. _Oh my, what happens if they implant like 8; I don't necessarily want to have octuplets. Oh no, imagine the state my vagina would be in; can anybody say wizards sleeve? _

**Understanding that in an IVF procedure, there will be generally more than one embryo transferred to your uterus to help maximize the chance for conceiving a pregnancy; are you comfortable with the possibility of carrying twins? **Yes. _But what happens if they only want one? Do they choose which one they want? Would I get stuck with a baby too? Is that something I would want?_

**Are you comfortable with the possibility of carrying triplets? **Yes. _Should I put like a maximum limit though, I mean; any more than 3 and I don't think I would be comfortable, one kid is expensive and unless they're filthy rich providing for any more than 3 would cost so much and I wouldn't want it affecting the child's quality of life._

**What are your feelings on Fetal/Selective Reduction (if your attending physician determines it becomes medically necessary to reduce (terminate one or more fetus(s')) to a safe number for example reduce from triplets to twins etc. if it was recommended to provide a safer environment for yourself and the remaining fetus(s') and/or to save the pregnancy from risk of miscarriage etc.? **As long as it is medically necessary and wouldn't damage my own chances of having children in the future I am fine with this.

**What are your feelings on terminating a pregnancy for medical reasons (for example, if the child was found to have an abnormality that would affect his/her quality of life and/or pose risk a greater risk of death or suffering following the birth, or if your life was at risk)? **This is solely the parents decision, although if my life were at risk I would like a certain degree of input into such decisions. _I mean really, I love the idea of giving the parents a child but I don't necessarily wanna bite the dust to do that._

**Do you have any special requests or other desired criteria you would like to add when considering working with a couple/individual? **No, I'm looking forward to going on this journey and I hope that the intended parents share my enthusiasm and will provide a good life for the child. _I mean, I'll wait to judge these couples in person and if I think they don't have what it takes to become good parents then they will not be 'inseminating' me._

_**Educational Profile:**_

**Are you currently a student? **No. _That was a long time ago._

**What is your current GPA? **N/A. _But I did have a 3.9 grade average, maybe I can slip that up in meetings so that they know they're not messing with a complete ditz._

**What is your current Major? **N/A.

**Highest level of education completed: College Degree. **

**Degree/Diploma/Certification: Bachelor of the arts. **

**What are your ultimate career goals or desires? **Ideally, I'd get some world experience and then head into teaching. But my main goal is that one day, I might embark on the journey of motherhood and raise my own family, now is just not that time.

God, I chance a glimpse at the clock. 2 hours of filling in forms; my wine glass is empty and 'The Bachelor' has been replaced by some other trashy reality TV programme. I put the forms on the table and I don't know how I feel; actually thinking things through has made me realise how much I want to do this for someone. I mean, the money would still be a benefit but I find myself getting excited about being pregnant, meeting whoever I'll be working with and changing people's lives. I take my glass into the kitchen and rinse it out; well then the first step of this new voyage is complete now I just have to sit and wait for whatever happens next after I deliver the forms back to the CRMI tomorrow.

I end up curled up on the sofa, munching on chocolate while I imagine who I might be working with: A single man who is desperate for a child but can't find the right woman, or a single woman in the same situation. A couple who can't conceive and have longed for a child to call their own for so long. I can't help but imagine how they'll smile when they realise I'll be giving them that chance, the joy when they get to hold their baby for the first time; how much of a privilege it will be to witness a couple prepare for their journey into the world of parenthood. My eyes are drifting shut and just before I slip from consciousness I see two men staring into one another's eyes, cerulean blue meets liquid topaz with utter adoration; tears of pride glistening in their eyes as they coo over a bundle in their arms; the perfect family and I smile as I know that somehow I will cause something like that. So it is decided, Phoebe Summerton is going to be a surrogate mother.

* * *

_**This is a prologue, our favourite Gleeks will be instrumental to this story. **_

_**Anything you'd like to see, lemme know :)**_

_**Please leave a review. Thanks x**_


End file.
